doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Zindagor Ship
On the deck of a big ship, a Zindagor is looking at a map of the Pacific Ocean. Zindagor: Ggrrr.... This map is useless. It doesn't have all the small islands on it. ICHIRO! An japanese man comes from under the deck as he is called by the Zindagor. Ichiro: Y-yes, lord. Zindagor: Set sail back to Japan. We need different map. Ichiro: Y-yes, I will do that. Ichiro goes to the helm and turns the ship around. Zindagor: Rest assured, Island of the Dark...I will find you. Zindagor rips the useless map apart. In the Tardis: Tetra: WHEEEEREEEE TOOOO? Doctor: Nowhere if you keep shouting at me. There must be some books about interesting locations up there. Go check. Tetra: Fine. Tetra stands upand goes to the shelves, and sees a book named "Pirates". Tetra: What's this? Tetra shuffles trough some pages. Tetra: EARTH HAS THIEVES? Doctor: Huh? Everywhere there are thieves. Tetra: These guys are sea centered. I live in a jungle. This would be a nice change of pace. Shalek: I don't ...think that would be a good idea. Sneaking in a ship full of pirates doesn't seem like a goodidea. Tetra: Did my thieves hurt you? Shalek: No, but that's because you're they're boss and told them we're fine. Believe it or not, not everyone will be listening to your commands. Tetra: That is the sad truth, yes. But c'mon, you're always scared of everything. Have it my way for once. Shalek: .... What? It's ALWAYS your way. Tetra: Doctor, what do you think? Doctor: Well...we still need to track the Rani down. Tetra: And did you make any progress? Doctor: Well I contacted Unit to try and see if they figured anything out. They know she went outside of the galaxy, but that's all we got. Tetra: Well that's SOME progress, ain't it? Enough for now. Now let's have some fun. I'm not here to play a game of cat and mouse. Doctor: Fine, let's do it. Tetra: Hehe, awesome. The Doctor pulls some levers and then goes to open the door. Doctor: Shalek, Tetra, welcome to.... The Doctor notices they're in a big city near a port. Doctor: Wait what? The Doctor goes to check the monitor. Doctor: Osaka, Japan, April 2016? What is this? There aren't pirates here, Tardis. The Doctor pulls some levers again but they don't move. Shalek: What's happening? Doctor: ... It's not taking us elsewhere. For some reason The Tardis wants us here. Tetra: *sigh* In other words, no pirates? Doctor: I'm afraid not. Tetra: So once again, not going where I want. Shalek: Hey, when was the last time I ''chose where to go? You've got your wishes fullfilled more often than me. Doctor: Well no one's wishes will come true until the Tardis decides to let us leave this place, so we might as well explore Osaka. Shalek/Tetra: *sigh* Fine. As they go outside, The Doctor notices a port. Doctor: Tetra, look. It's a port full of ships. I might not be able to show you a pirate or a pirate ship, but I can show you a normal ship from the outside. Tetra: Well...I guess that'll do. *glares at the Tardis* They go to the port. Zindagor arrives with his ship to the Osaka port and takes on a suit and a hoodie(to hide that he's an alien) and comes off the ship. Zindagor: OUT OF THE WAY! Tetra: I'll tell YOU who needs to get out of the way. I wanna look at these ships. Zindagor: Too bad. MOVE ASIDE! Tetra: I'm not gonna! Doctor: Tetra, just let the man walk past us. Zindagor walks past them, but Shalek notices he has tentacles coming out of his chin. The Zindagor leaves. Shalek: Doctor, something was off with that man. Doctor: What do you mean? Shalek: Something....was coming out of his chin. Doctor: You must be imaginating. Shalek: No. I swear I saw something. Doctor: Shalek, calm down. Shalek: Hmmm... Tetra: So...this is a ship....Big dealio. Doctor: What? Tetra: Do you think Castela doesn't have ships? Doctor: How am I supposed to know that? I only really spent time there 3 times. The other times I just went and came, when I drop Shalek off, or come to take him back. Tetra: Fair enough. Shalek notices someone is inside the ship and knocks at the window with a desperate look on his face. Shalek: Guys, look. Tetra: Huh? Shalek: He's knocking. Doctor: It's like he's calling us. Tetra: We might as well go to him. Until your machine decides to take us where we want it to, it's better than just standing here. Doctor: Ok, let's go. The 3 of them go aboard the ship, but the man is inside the ship, and the door is locked. The Doctor approaches the door: Doctor: Is someone in there? Ichigo(from inside): YES! Take me out! Quick, before he returns. Shalek: He? Ichigo(from inside): He bumped into you just now. Shalek: That guy! He had tentacles. Doctor: Again with this, Shalek? Ichigo(from inside): No wait! He's telling the truth! He is not human! He is looking for something and he needs a map for it. Get me out of here before he comes back. Tetra: Why is he keeping you trapped in here? Ichigo(from inside): Can you just get me out of here first? We can talk all day if you want afterwards, but if he comes back, my only chance at freedom will be gone. Shalek: Ok ok, we'll get you out. Doctor, use your sonic screwdriver. Doctor: What? I can't do that. Shalek: Why not? Doctor: It's wood. It doesn't work on wood. Shalek: I'll do it then. Shalek brings out his sword and breaks the window. Ichigo exits the room trough the broken window. Ichigo: Thank you. Now we have to get out of here before he returns. Doctor: Ok, let's go. They all run away into the city. Ichigo: I believe we're far away enough for us not to bump into him. Doctor: So...are you gonna tell us what's going on now? Ichigo: Sure. Let's....let's go into this restaurant though. He was giving me very little to eat. I need to eat something. Doctor: Alright. They all go inside and Ichigo orders 2 bowls of soup. Shalek: So...What the heck is going on? Ichigo: Well there's this guy...Zindagor...He's not human. He's like......a humanoid octopus. An alien, basicly. I know you probabily aren't gonna believe me but it's true. Doctor: We believe you. Ichigo: Wait what? Doctor: Yea I mean, we're time travelers. We dealt with aliens before. Ichigo: Really? That's pretty cool I got exactly your attention then. Shalek: Wait. Backtrack a little bit. Humanoid octopus? I was right! I told you guys he had tentacles out of his chin. Tetra: Gah, fine, you were right. Do you want a medal now? Shalek: Weeeelll..... Doctor: Shush. Let's hear what else he has to say. Ichigo: He's like a pirate. He wants to steal something. But he's not like a normal pirate we've all heard in stories. He is fixed on stealing one particular thing. Doctor: And that is? Ichigo: ...I don't know. All I know, and all HE knows, is that it's somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, in some hidden island that very few maps have. That's why he bought the ship here. To buy more maps, cause the ones we had weren't any good. Tetra: And you? You were on his ship because.....? Ichigo: He kidnapped me. I live in Tokyo. One day, his ship just arrived. He went into the city and kidnapped me. He said he needed someone at the helm when he's busy sleeping or other things. Doctor: So it's nothing personal to you. Ichigo: No, I was just who happened to be there at the time he has been looking for a human. Doctor: And he didn't tell you what he was looking for? Ichigo: No. Doctor: Then it can't be anything good. If he had good intentions, why wouldn't he reveal them to you? Or why would he kidnapp anyone at all instead of looking for a volunteer to help his good cause? He can't be up to anything good. Shalek: Wait! He's a pirate! He has a pirate ship! The Tardis really did take us to a pirate. Just...not the kind of pirate we were expecting. Tetra: Let's go back there then. I wanna meet him. And while I'm at it, I can try to get him to tell me what he's looking for. You rest can be hiding in his ship somewhere. I mean it's huge. Ichigo: That sounds like a good plan...for you. There's no way I'm going back there and risking him finding me and going back to being stuck with him. I'm going back to Tokyo. Tetra: Scaredy cat. Ichigo: Excuse me? Tetra: *makes chicken sounds* Ichigo: HEY! Stop that. Tetra: Sorry Mr.Chicken. Ichigo: I......Being kept there forever with him isn't something I wanna do for the rest of my life. Tetra: Alright alright, you're afraid. I get that. Ichigo: I-...NO! Tetra: So then? Ichigo: ... I'll come. Fine. But I'm going in hiding alongside these guys. I'm not joining you in trying to have him disclose what he's looking for. Doctor: So that's the plan then? The three of us sneak in before he returns, hide, while Tetra becomes his new helper and tries to make him reveal his plans. Tetra: Then we should hurry. You guys need to go hide before he returns, so if we keep staying here, he might get back to the ship before us. Doctor: Ok, let's go. About 10 minutes later, all's set. The Doctor, Shalek and Ichigo are hidden in a room in the big ship, while Tetra is waiting in front of the ship. Zindagor finally returns with 20 maps in his hands. Zindagor: HUH? Who are you? Tetra: I was just waiting to tell you some guy ran off from your ship. Zindagor: WHAT? Ichigo is gone?! Gggrgrgrgr! Who's gonna help me then? Tetra: I would like to volunteer. Zindagor: Right then. First mission. Hold these, they annoy me. Zindagor hands the maps to Tetra. Tetra: Just so you know, I don't like being ordered around, so limit yourself. Zindagor: You're with me now. And you'll do whatever I say. Tetra: (I regret volunteering being the one to help him back at the restaurant...) Yes, sir. They get on the ship and Zindagor sets sail. Zindagor: Second order: Look at those maps. If any of those maps have an island that the others don't, let me know imediatelly. In the room the boys are hiding in: Shalek: Doctor... Doctor: What is it? Shalek: I just realized this plan involves Tetra being bossed around... Doctor: Oh boy...this plan is soooo gonna backfire. Ichigo: Why? Shalek: Tetra's usually the one ordering people. She's the leader of a gang of thieves you know. This...is not gonna end well. Back on the deck: Tetra: Map #7 has an island that the others don't. Zindagor: Hehe. Bingo. Tetra: Bingo what? What exactly are you searc-..... Zindagor: Now go clean the deck. Tetra: Excuse me? I ain't cleaning your stuff. I'll do the helm if you want, but I'm not cleaning anything. Zindagor: You volunteered! Now you listen to my orders. YOU GOT IT? Tetra: I'm not doing it! Zindagor: Don't force my hand! Tetra brings out her shurikens. Tetra: The one forcing hands here is you. Now go clean your deck or leave it as it is. I'm not doing it. Zindagor: You little brat... Tetra: I can throw these any second. Zindagor: I will not allow you to threaten me. I'll throw you overboard. Tetra: When? If I throw these? You're gonna be dead after that. Zindagor: I'll throw you right now. Tetra: Don't think so. You need me. You're too lazy to do stuff on your own. Zindagor: You're not gonna help me anyway. Whetever you're here or not, the deck will remain dirty. So I might as well kill you. Tetra: What if I do it first? Zindagor: You're not gonna do that. Only agents dare to shoot my species down, like they have in the past. Tetra: I'm not like the others. I'm not all talk. I'm all action. Zindagor: You're just talking right now. Tetra: "Now" is the key word in that. Zindagor: Stop being so sassy. Tetra: Stop being so bossy. Zindagor: I AM your boss. Tetra: Nope. I volunteered. I make the rules. Zindagor: Regardless of how you got here, you're on MY ship now. Following MY orders. Tetra: I'm not following orders. I GIVE orders. And I order you to not order me around. Zindagor: I MAKE THE RULES! Tetra: Look, this is clearly not gonna go anywhere. So look how things will go. Zindagor: Stop right there. I'm not gonna listen anywa-... Tetra: SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK! Zindagor: *gulp* Tetra: I WILL clean your deck...If you answer a simple question. Zindagor: Gr......Fine. What question? Tetra: What are you looking for? The maps. All these maps. These hidden islands you're looking for. What are you looking for? Zindagor: ... The Desactrum. The humans will feel my wrath. There, I answered your question. Tetra: No you didn't. I want to know what the Desactrum is. Zindagor: That wasn't our deal. Now go clean the deck. Tetra: Ggrrr.. After a few hours, the ship finally arrives to the hidden island. Zindagor: I can feel its power.....It's here... The Zindagor leaves the spaceship while Tetra goes to the room the boys hid in. Ichigo: We stopped. Why did we stop? Tetra: He FOUND what he's looking for. Doctor: That can't be good. But have you at least figured out what he's looking for? Tetra: Something called "The Desactrum". But I don't know what that is. Ichigo: So he's gonna get his hands on it? Like right now? Tetra: Probabily. Shalek: Oh no... Tetra: He also said "Humans will feel my wrath". Doctor: That confirms he doesn't have good intentions. Alright guys, time to blow our cover and go all in. We need to stop him. Ichigo: *gulp* The 4 of them come up to the deck just as Zindagor returns with a dark orb in his hands. Zindagor: Huh? Who are you people? Tetra: They're with me. Zindagor: Traitor. Tetra: It's not betraying if I was never on your side. Zindagor: Ggrg. Doctor: What is that? Zindagor: Hehehehe. This....is The Desactrum. And humanity will end with it. Doctor: What? Zindagor: England, in particular. They hunted down my species, and I am the last remaining. This orb...It will power up my ship to god levels. It will go at superspeed. We're gonna be at England in a matter of minutes once this is absorbed by my ship. That superspeed...once we hit ground, the ship will not stop. It will tear apart the ground. And England will be broken into pieces. Doctor: That will kill millions. Zindagor: MY SPECIES IS EXTINT THANKS TO HUMANS. Doctor: There were never more of you here on Earth. Zindagor: There will be. Year 3681, 200 Zindagors will take refugee on Earth only to be killed by the english. Shalek: So you traveled back in time. Doctor: But this hasn't happened yet. It won't even be THOSE english people who will kill your species. Zindagor: But it will be their descendants. Killing them will stop those from existing. Doctor: I'm really trying to not be biased here, but you trying to kill millions of humans for the actions of their descendants from 1600-plus years into the future. Do you realize how...dumb that is? Tetra: Let's just break the orb. Tetra takes a shuriken out and throws it at the orb, but Zindagor throws the orb into the air and the shuriken falls into the sea. The orb releases it's dark energy and covers the ship. The ship starts going at superspeed. Doctor: NOO! Zindagor: HAHAHAHA! THIS WILL TEACH 'EM! Doctor: TEACH THEM? TEACH THEM? Teach them what? The ones you will kill aren't the ones that killed the Zindagors. Shalek: Doctor calm down. Doctor: What you're doing now is not normal! DID YOU HEAR THAT? Tetra: *gulp* Ichigo: He's mad... Doctor: I won't let you do this!! Zindagor: It's too late. Matter of seconds till we hit England. Doctor: Grrrr.... The ship stars hitting land and destroying houses. Doctor: NO! The Doctor runs to the helm and puts all his strenght into turning the ship around. Zindagor: It's useless! The orb is very powerfull! The ship is finally turned around but not before an entire city becomes ruins. Zindagor: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! You're more powerfull than the orb... The Desactrum energy runs out, returning the ship to normal. Zindagor: NO! Doctor: People should know not to make me mad. The Doctor angrily approaches the Zindagor. Zindagor: W-what are you doing? H-hey! The Doctor pushes the Zindagor overboard. Shalek: :O Ichigo: :O Tetra: :O The Doctor turns around towards the city: Doctor: All these people......They're all dead. Tetra: Maybe there are survivors. You can go check. Doctor: "You"? Why did you not say "we" Tetra: Doctor, I had to CLEAN today.I had to....GAH. I was ordered around to do many things. I really need a break. Ichigo: I...I want to stay! I need to make sure those people are ok. Doctor: ....Ok. I'll get you home first and then....*look around* Wait... The realization suddenly hits Tetra too. Tetra: You left the Tardis in Osaka, didn't you? Doctor: *sigh* Yes. But don't worry, I can call Handles to bring it over. A few minutes later, they're all in the Tardis. Ichigo: WOW! It's bigger on the in-.... Doctor: Yea yea, I heard that many times. The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: Castela: Jungle: Thief Hideout. Your go, Tetra. Tetra: Righto. See you next week. Tetra heads for the exit. Doctor: Now the three of us however...C'mon. We have to check if the city has any survivor. Shalek: Yea. Ichigo: I....still can't believe I'm in a time machine. Meanwhile, in the ocean near England, Zindagor makes it to a beach. Zindagor: Grrrrrr.....DOCTOOOOOOOOOR!!!!! 'TO' 'BE' 'CONTNUED'''